The Lego Movie 2 (Vicky Style)
by VickyT36
Summary: After saving the universe, Bricksburg is faced with a new threat, aliens from another planet. When Evangeline's friends get kidnapped, she makes it her job to rescue them. But when Evangeline gets a complete personality change, she'll need the help of her friends to save both her world and the alien's from the real villain.
1. Alien Attack

**Hey there readers, it's VickyT36 here with another lego movie fanfic. Hope you like it just as much as the actual sequel, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Alien Attack **

Black flying saucers flew over Bricksburg, and a beam of light shot down from one, and three colorful monster-like creatures landed on the ground. "Hi, we're from Planet Duplo. We're here to destroy you all." said one in a baby voice.

"(Gasps), if you want this city you're gonna have to go through us first." said Lucas.

"Yeah, we're not going down without a fight." added Batgirl.

"Let's get them." said Unitiger.

"Wait wait, guys. Let's see if they can be reasoned with first." Evangeline told them.

She slowly made her way up to the creatures.

"Evangeline." said Betty.

"Aliens from another planet, we mean you no harm. We're friendly." Evangeline told them. Using some spare pieces, she constructed a heart.

"See, peace." said Evangeline, holding out the heart to them. The three creatures looked at the heart with amazement.

"Looks like it's working." said Flufflytail.

"Maybe they are friendly." said Lucas.

But then one of the creatures ate the heart, and sent the pieces up to their flying saucer. "Uh oh." said Evangeline. Then more flying saucers covered the sky.

"And I'm wrong, we've gotta fight back." replied Lucas.

He quickly created a type of mallet, and hit the creature that stood before Evangeline. The only thing that happened was that a piece fell off it.

"What the...?" he asked.

The creature's eyes filled with tears, and then let out a wail so high it broke every piece of glass within the city.

The people began running in terror as more creatures came down from the flying saucers causing chaos. The Master Builders tried to fight off the creatures, but the monsters were so huge and naive they didn't seem the least bit bothered by the weapons that were thrown at them.

"Lady Business, what do we do?" asked Evangeline frantically.

"Well, I'm sure you guys can figure this out. I've gotta go." Lady Business.

"What? Where are you going?" asked Lucas.

"I'm way over do for my annual vacation. Bye-bye." said Lady Business as she hurried to her car and drove off.

"I can't believe that just happened." said Lucas.

"Don't worry, Lucas. I'm sure everything will be okay." said Evangeline.

The two could only watch as more aliens and flying saucers appeared in and above the city.

**That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. Apocalypseburg

**Chapter 2: Apocalypseburg **

**Phetiamwantip: Thx, more will come in due time**

**Agent BM: Thx**

**Calvin: Funny**

**Ariana Labastida: You're welcome, the chapters will come in due time. And there's gonna be some changes, but I hope you'll like them**

* * *

**A few years later **

The creatures from planet Duplo kept on coming. Every time the citizens tried to rebuild their city, the creatures just beat them back down. Some of the Master Builders including Superman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern volunteered to follow the aliens to their own planet to try and stop them from coming back, but they never returned.

Bricksburg was renamed Apocalypseburg which was a fitting name for the city now. The skyscrapers and other buildings were now abandoned and broken down, the streets were now sandy paths, and the people had changed greatly.

They wore dark colored clothes, carried weapons all the time, fought constantly, and did things like get tattoos, arm wrestled, and broke things. Everyone had toughened up, that is everyone except for Evangeline.

She still listened to her favorite song "Everything is Awesome", she greeted her friends and neighbors, and had a positive attitude despite the world coming apart at the seams. To her she thought there was nothing wrong with her attitude, but her friends thought otherwise.

They thought she was being too soft, and wouldn't last in their new lifestyle in case of a more severe alien attack.

* * *

One morning, Evangeline went into town to pick up some treats for herself and her friends. "There's nothing like a baked treat to lift one's spirits." she said to herself, as she walked down the chaos ridden sidewalk.

She walked into a bakery, where many people were fighting over goods, and arm wrestling. Evangeline just waited her turn in line, and then when she got to the front she placed her order.

"I'd like four glazed donuts, two chocolate chip cookies, a chocolate cupcake, two brownies, and two cups of coffee." she said to the worker.

The workers put the baked goods in a box, the coffee in two coffee cups, and put them in two separate bags. After paying, Evangeline left the bakery, and before continuing she put on her headphones and listened to "Everything is Awesome".

The beat filled her with joy, as she walked down the street, her long brown hair swaying as she did. First she stopped by Batgirl's work place. She was in charge of the shelter where everyone would evacuate to when they were attacked.

She was currently talking with Scribble Cop (whose name was originally Good/Bad Cop). "Good morning, Batgirl, hello Scribble Cop." Evangeline greeted, as she walked up to them.

"Oh, hi Evangeline." said Batgirl.

"Hello." said Scribble Cop.

"I brought you guys some glazed donuts." she said, opening the box of treats.

"Oh, thanks." said Batgirl, as she and Scribble Cop took the donuts.

"So how're things going?"

"Fine, so far there's no sign of any aliens." said Batgirl.

"You know maybe they're finished attacking us." Evangeline suggested. Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"Evangeline, they've been attacking us everyday for the last few years. They're going to attack again." she told her.

"Well you never know. See you later." said Evangeline, as she left.

Batgirl just sighed. Her next was the metal shop, where Betty and Fluffytail were building armor and weapons.

"Hi, Betty, Fluffytail." she said.

"Hey, Evangeline." the two said.

"I was at the bakery, and I picked up these chocolate chip cookies."

"Thanks. We were starting to get hungry." said Betty.

"Yeah, this building armor and weapons, be hard work." added Fluffytail.

"Have you guys ever thought about taking a day off once in a while?" asked Evangeline.

"A day off, what for?" asked Fluffytail.

"You know to enjoy the day, have fun, relax." Evangeline explained.

"(Sighs), Evangeline times are different now. We can't just goof off all day." said Betty.

"Aye, the time for fun be done." agreed Fluffytail.

"Well just because things are different doesn't mean we can't still be happy. I gotta go now, see you later." said Evangeline. Her next stop was to see Unitiger.

He now trained young people how to fight and defend themselves. "All right remember face paint is a good way to show our rebellion, so everyone get some paint and look terrifying." he instructed some kids.

As the kids put on the face paint, Evangeline walked in. "Hey, Unitiger." she said.

"Oh, hey, Evangeline." said Unitiger.

"I brought you a chocolate cupcake."

"Gee thanks." said Unitiger, taking the cupcake.

"So you guys doing face painting?" she asked.

"We're not face painting, we're practicing showing our fierceness." Unitger corrected.

"Well you could try and have some fun with the paint while you're at it." Evangeline suggested.

"Evangeline, you have to understand, we need to show we're not soft and weak, maybe you should try some face paint." said Unitiger.

"No thanks, I gotta go find Lucas. See you later." said Evangeline, leaving.

Avoiding the fighting, and master building her way around the chaos, she found Lucas standing on top a collapsed skyscraper. He looked out on the now baron land, and thought dark thoughts of the future.

"Hi, Lucas." said Evangeline cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Evangeline." he said back.

"I brought us some coffee and brownies."

"Thanks." said Lucas, taking a cup and a brownie.

"So what are you up to?" she asked.

"Just brooding, thinking about the future." Lucas explained.

"You know that's a coincidence, I've been thinking about the future too. You want to know what I see in it?" said Evangeline.

"What?" asked Lucas, finishing his brownie.

She gave him a pair of binoculars, and pointed him in the right direction. Through the binoculars, he saw a little yellow house with a blue roof.

"A house?" asked Lucas confused.

"Not just a house, our house. Come on I'll show you around." said Evangeline, grabbing his arm, and hurrying him to the house.

"A nice yet simple two-story house, we have the living room, dining room, kitchen, bedroom, guest bedrooms, bathroom, and out back we have a double decker porch swing, so we can look out at the sunset together. I even made this pillow for us." said Evangeline, showing him a pillow that read "E+L 4 eva".

"So what you think?"

Lucas was at a loss for words. "Uh, it's great and really sweet. But it's going to attract the aliens." said Lucas.

"Well it could not. I'm just trying to make it so things could be the way they used to be or probably better." Evangeline told them.

"Look, Evangeline. Times are different now, and I'm worried about you, and so are the others." Lucas said.

"What do you mean?" asked Evangeline.

"Well...your happy, optimistic personality it makes you vulnerable in this environment, and you could get hurt. So do you think you could try and toughen up?" Lucas asked her.

"Oh, sure I can." said Evangeline quietly.

"Believe me, it's for the best. Hey what's that?" said Lucas.

**That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Taken

**Chapter 3: Taken**

* * *

**A/N: This is very important everyone. This story's isn't going be exactly like the movie, there are going to be some changes. And I hope you all can accept them, and if you don't like the changes or the story, you don't have to read it. I'm not forcing you. Thank you.  
**

* * *

**Phetiamwantip: Glad you're excited**

**AssassinPerson: This story's been told with some slight changes and that just happened to be one of them**

**Agent BM: Thx, glad you're enjoying it**

**Wes300: I'm sorry, but real world parts aren't included. I'm very sorry**

* * *

"What's what?" asked Evangeline.

"That." said Lucas, he pointed to the sky where a ball of light was coming down from the sky.

"Oh my gosh, it's a shooting star. I've never seen one of those before." said Evangeline excitedly.

"Hold on, Evangeline." warned Lucas.

He pulled out his binoculars which were very advanced and high tech.

"That's no star, it seems to be some kind of spaceship." he observed.

"What do we do?" wondered Evangeline.

Lucas pulled out his walkie talkie. "Unitiger, code red, suspicious object."

In a matter of seconds Unitger arrived, and transformed into a larger fierce version of himself.

"Let's investigate." Lucas replied, as he and Evangeline got on his back.

Unitiger ran to the city, and the three hid behind some ruined buildings, and watched the ship.

"What's it doing?" questioned Unitger.

"I don't know, it's just scanning things. We've never seen a ship like this one." answered Lucas.

"Well I for one like the tune it's making." Evangeline mentioned.

The ship then turned around, and the three saw that it was looking right at them.

"Oh no." she whispered.

Lucas constructed a harpoon gun, and Unitiger fired it.

But the ship shot a laser at the harpoon, disintegrating it.

"Oh my gosh." said Lucas.

The ship fired something out of it, and it landed in the building the tree were hiding behind. Evangeline and Lucas looked down, and saw a pink heart with a face.

"Hello." it told them, then it started ringing.

"It's a bomb! Let's get out of here!" shouted Lucas.

Evangeline and Lucas jumped on Unitiger, and he ran off. The heart exploded, and the ship flew after them.

It kept firing bombs at them, as they ran down an abandoned road.

"I don't think we're gonna shake them at my pace." Unitiger pointed out.

"Let's build a jeep." Lucas told Evangeline.

"Got it." Evangeline answered.

They jumped off Unitiger's back, and started putting bricks together. While Lucas made the jeep like a war vehicle with weapons, Evangeline made it more like a regular car with ordinary car features.

When it was finished, Unitiger got on top, while Evangeline and Lucas got inside, Lucas drove.

"I warned you that house would attract the aliens." he told her.

"Hey, my house didn't attract that ship, it wasn't anywhere near it." Evangeline protested.

"Hey, guys you can argue later, that ship's right on our tail." Unitiger reminded.

Lucas slammed down on the gas, and drove through the abandoned city. The ship kept firing the heart bombs, and flying after them.

They cut through abandoned skyscrapers, and finally drove back into the desert.

"Evangeline take the wheel." he instructed her.

"I'm on it, Lucas." answered Evangeline.

They switched places, and while Evangeline drove, Lucas tried to fire spears at the ship.

But the ship dodged them, and kept going after them, even though they made many twists and turns.

"Man, it's like this thing can predict our every move." Lucas observed.

"Weird." said Evangeline, as she flipped a switch.

Then Lucas saw that the turn signal had just been turned on.

"Evangeline!" he cried.

"Sorry." And she turned it off.

"Guys look out!" yelled Unitiger.

They were heading right for the house Evangeline built. She tried to turn, but she ended up crashing right into it. Lucas got back in the jeep, and in the mirror, the two saw that the house was now in many pieces.

"Our house." whispered Evangeline sadly.

Lucas put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but the moment didn't last long, when the ship shot out another bomb.

"Unitiger, alert Batgirl we need assistance." instructed Lucas.

"You got it." Unitiger replied

He shot off his horn off in the sky, and it acted as a signal flare, and it spelled "Help" in lights. Batgirl and Scribble Cop, who were watching from the roof of the safe building saw the signal.

"The others are in trouble, you know what to do, Scribble Cop." Batgirl told him.

"Right. Send out the troops." Scribble Cop commanded into a megaphone.

Then many of the citizens rode out in their war vehicles.

"Check out these rides!" shouted Fluffytail, as she rode out in her vehicles.

They fired their weapons at the ship, but whatever was thrown, the ship dodged, destroyed, and kept on firing its' heart bombs at them.

"You think you're so clever, well let's see how you defend yourself against a shark!" Fluffytail yelled at it.

She fired a shark from her vehicle, and as the shark flew towards the ship, it brought out a magic wand, and turned the shark into a dolphin.

"What the...?"

The ship fired another heart bomb, which blew up Fluffytail's vehicle.

It exploded, and sent her head flying off. "Don't worry, Fluffytail, I got you." called Evangeline.

"Thanks, lassie." Fluffytail replied.

"Retreat, everyone!" announced Batgirl, and everyone began running into the shelter.

"We've gotta get there fast, Unitiger you've gotta put yourself into hyper mode." said Lucas.

"I need to think of angry thoughts." Unitiger told him.

"Well think about pollution, crime, people who put raisins in pudding."

"I hate raisins!" snarled Unitger, and he went into hyper mode, speeding them closer to the shelter.

Two more heart bombs, came at them, and exploded, causing their vehicle to fall apart. Evangeline quickly put Fluffytail's head on a treasure chest, and carried her as they ran.

"We gotta get to the door, it's closing." she said.

"Luckily it's closing very slowly." Lucas pointed out.

As they ran star darts were being fired at them, and they were just as cute as the heart bombs.

They managed to inside before it closed, but a star dart got caught in the door. Outside, the ship hovered in front of the shelter, Batgirl fired spears at the ship from the roof, but it didn't do a thing, and the ship countered it by bringing out its' weapons.

Batgirl kept firing spears, but they didn't work. Then she got an idea, she shot a spear at one of the spikes on the Statue of Liberty's crown, and the spike landed on the ship, destroying it.

Seeing the job was done, Batgirl lowered herself back inside.

"Everyone, the alien ship was been destroyed." she announced, and everyone cheered.

Lucas looked outside, and saw that from the wreckage, came a figure.

It wore a white spacesuit, reflective space helmet, and had wings on their back. While he eyed them suspiciously, Evangeline was looking at the star dart that was stuck in the door.

The star sniffled, and said, "Oww, this is so painful, I can't get out. Won't someone help me?"

Evangeline felt sorry for the little star, and went to help it.

"I am General Mayhem, right hand woman to the ruler of the Systar System. Open this gate at once." commanded the figure.

"There's no way, we're opening this gate for anything...Evangeline what are you doing?" said Lucas, looking at her.

Evangeline had opened the door a little, and set the little star free.

"There. See no harm done, and nothing got in." she said, but then she saw that General Mayhem had gotten in.

She shrieked and fell back.

"Except her."

"I demand to see your strongest leader." General Mayhem ordered.

Batgirl stepped forward.

"I'm Batgirl, I'm in charge of this shelter."

"Uh, no offense Batgirl, but you're not the leader." Lucas told her.

"Oh, and you are, what about me?" Fluffytail piped up.

Soon Unitiger and Betty came up giving their reasons on why they should be the leader. While they bickered, General Mayhem pressed a button on her wrist, and outside her ship rebuilt itself.

"Hey guys wait a minute." said Evangeline, getting their attention.

"We all have the potential to be the leader."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how you could be a leader. According to my scan you're soft, slightly naive and weak." General Mayhem told Evangeline.

"Hey, watch what you say about Evangeline. She saved the entire universe a few years ago." Lucas defended.

Evangeline smiled at hearing that.

"She saved the universe?"

"Yeah. Though she hasn't changed, and she's not tough..."

Evangeline's smiled faded as Lucas continued.

"But she was the original special." Lucas finished.

"Enough. I only have enough room in my ship to hold five of you."

"And where do you plan on taking us?" wondered Lucas.

"The ruler of the Systar System has invited the leaders of this place to a meeting that will determine the fate of our two worlds." General Mayhem explained.

"We're not going anywhere." Batgirl told her.

She fired her grappling hook gun at her, General Mayhem dodged it, and threw a heart bomb. Unitiger tried to attack, but got his mouth taped up, then Lucas charged at her. He dodged the tape materials, but Batgirl got taped up instead.

"There's no way we're going anywhere near that place." he told her, as he battled General Mayhem.

"You have no choice." General Mayhem shot back. She fired at Lucas, causing him to get taped up with Batgirl.

"Don't worry, Lucas. I'll save you guys with my triple decker couch." said Evangeline, sitting at the top of her newest creation.

"Uh, Evangeline you better let the others handle this." Lucas told her.

"We got this." said Fluffytail, as she ran to the scene.

But General Mayhem used Batgirl rope to snatch up her, Betty, and Unitiger along with an already tied up Lucas and Batgirl.

"Well this couch has a few features." Evangeline pointed out.

And the triple decker couch transformed into a type of battle suit.

"Evangeline!" her friends cried happily.

She charged, and was about to deliver a blow, but the ship knocked her away.

"Evangeline." the others said in a slight disappointed voice.

They were all pulled into the ship, and General Mayhem took off with them!

"Lucas!" cried, Evangeline, as she ran up some of the stairs.

"Evangeline." Lucas called down to her. And in a flash of light, they were gone.

**That's chapter 3**


	4. Meeting the Queen

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Queen**

**Phetiamwantip: Thank you**

**AssassinPerson: Yes, it is a little crazy**

**Calvin: Thank you, and I will**

**Agent BM: Thx, I'm glad you think so **

**Ariana Labastida: There are gonna be some changes to that, and the chapters will come in due time**

* * *

Evangeline couldn't believe what just happened. Her boyfriend and her friends had just been abducted.

"Well now what do we do?" asked Cleopatra (one of the original Master Builders), as Evangeline climbed down.

"We're doomed, and it's your fault, Evangeline." said one of the 2002 NBA all-stars.

"My fault?" Evangeline questioned.

"General Mayhem got in because of you being you." Gandolf told her.

"Wyldstyle was right. You haven't changed with the times and you're not tough enough." explained Mermaid.

"And now he and the others have been taken." finished the Statue of Liberty.

As Evangeline kept listening to them berate her, she began cracking, then she finally spoke up.

"Well I'm gonna fix it, and show you all I can be tough." she snapped, as she started walking away.

"What are you gonna do go after them?" wondered Velma.

"You'd never last out there in space." added Harley Quinn.

But Evangeline didn't listen, and walked out of the shelter. She went to the pile of bricks that was once the house she built.

Then she looked up at the sky, it seemed dark and very scary.

"What if I can't do it?" she whispered to herself.

Then she looked at her green pendant.

"Vitruvia, I need to speak to you." she said.

The pendant glowed, and the spirit of Vitruvia came out of it.

Vitruvia was the leader of the Master Builders, and had been a mentor to Evangeline. She'd died a few years ago, but her spirit went into the stone from her scepter, and after making the stone into a pendant, Evangeline could summon Vitruvia's spirit.

"What is wrong, child?" asked Vitruvia's spirit.

"Lucas and the others were just abducted and taken to the Systar System. Everyone says if I was tougher it wouldn't have happened, and even Lucas and the others don't think I'm tough. I want to go rescue them, but what if I can't?" Evangeline explained to her.

"Evangeline, you have the ability to be whatever you want to be, you just have to believe in yourself. And if you want to try and be tough then give it your all, but never forget who you truly are." Vitruvia's spirit replied.

Evangeline smiled, and Vitruvia's spirit went back into the pendant.

"I'll prove to them I can be tough." she said.

She began using the bricks from her house, and constructed a spaceship house. Once she was in, and strapped in, Evangeline started the engine.

"I'll find you Lucas. And you guys too."

And she blasted off into space.

* * *

Meanwhile, in General Mayhem's ship, everyone was quiet, except for Betty.

"Oh my gosh, this has got to be the most advanced space ship I've ever seen. Look at all these buttons." she squealed excitedly.

She began pressing random buttons to see what they did. One turned off the lights, one fired weapons, and one turned the whole thing off.

"Please do not touch anything." General Mayhem told her, after turning the ship back on.

"So how much further to this Systar System?" asked Fluffytail.

"We're arriving now." General Mayhem answered.

In front of them were many different planets.

"Whoa." they all replied, except for Lucas.

"Guys, don't give her the satisfaction of knowing that this place impresses you." he told them, but the others didn't listen.

They flew to a planet, and came up to a majestic looking castle. General Mayhem landed her ship on the castle's runway, and got out.

Then she used a special device to levitate the others out of the ship, and had them follow her. As they floated by, some of the yellow star darts were chanting "Welcome to the Systar System."

"Am I the only who's finding this creepy?" Lucas wondered.

"Nope, I do too." agreed Batgirl.

When they got into the castle, General Mayhem turned the device off. They all fell on the floor, and slowly got up. As they looked around they saw many different types of creatures.

Including a chocolate bar with arms, legs, and eyes, a banana with skinny legs, arms, and eyes, and a talking ice cream cone.

"Presenting, her royal highness, the ruler of the Systar System, Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi." the ice cream cone announced.

A platform began to rise in the middle of the room, and at the top of it, was a pink, purple, yellow, and red horse, and a woman wearing a pink dress and crown sat on its' back. The five waited for the woman to say something, then the horse spoke.

"Susan, be a dear and get our guests some refreshing drinks." the horse instructed her.

"Yes, Your Highness." said Susan, and hopped off her back to go get them, but she took off the crown, and put it on the horse's head.

"Welcome citizens of Apocalypseburg to the Systar System." the horse announced.

"The queen is a talking horse?" Lucas questioned.

"I'm sorry for my appearance, I was in a meeting with the leader of the anthropomorphic animals creatures. That's why I look like a horse. My name is Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi, I can change my shape to something else if this form makes you feel awkward."

The queen then changed herself into a type of monster with three eyes and tentacles.

"Uh, I think I prefer the horse." cringed Batgirl.

"Look, let us go, and stop attacking our world." Lucas ordered.

"Sorry, can't do that. I've got big plans for both our worlds, and you're part of it." Queen Watervra Wa'Nabi told him.

"What are we for?" asked Unitiger.

"You'll find out soon enough, but trust me, my plan's very sinister er I mean sincere." she explained.

"Why should we even trust you?" interrogated Fluffytail.

"I understand, you think I'm one of those evil queens, but I'm really not."

Queen Whatevra Wa'Nabi began changing into different random forms.

"Betty, you like spaceships don't you?" she asked the spacewoman.

"Yes." Betty answered slowly.

"Well here you can make your very own spaceship, we have a whole planet dedicated to space crafts."

"Oh my gosh!" Betty replied happily.

"Betty, don't fall for it." warned Lucas.

"Come on Wyldstyle, she's just being nice." she told him.

"Don't worry, Wyldstyle, I won't be falling for this illusion." Fluffytail piped up.

"And Fluffytail, it's a such a shame to see a pirate captain with a ship or a crew. But one of my planets is a pirate ship, and you can have anyone in your crew." Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi said to her.

"On second thought, she be a pretty cool lassie." Fluffytail replied.

"Is there anything for me?" wondered Unitiger.

"You bet, Unitiger. Picture it, a world full of sunshine, stickers, games, and all sorts of fun."

"Awesome!" he shouted.

Then the queen went up to Batgirl.

"And for you Batgirl..."

"You'll have to do a lot more than offer gifts just to win me over." Batgirl remarked.

"Oh, it's more than just a gift. We have great police department here, but our old commissioner had a sudden career change, you could take over. Everyone's open to new ideas, changes, and teamwork." Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi explained.

"Well, when you put it that way." Batgirl replied.

"Stop! We're not falling for any of this." Lucas piped up.

"My my my, aren't you a little rough around the edges. General Mayhem take them to get loosened up, while I prepare for my plan." ordered Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi.

"Yes, Your Highness." replied General Mayhem, and she used her device to levitate the five back to the ship.

**That's chapter 4**


	5. A New Recuit

**Chapter 5: A New Rectruit**

**Agent BM: Thank you**

**Phetiamwantip: Thank you, and the other chapters will come soon**

**Ariana Labastida: I'm glad you like the story, there's gonna b a change 2 that, I hope you don't mind, and the chapters will come when they come**

**StarHeart Specials: Thanks, I'm glad to hear that. Hope to see you review again**

* * *

Meanwhile Evangeline continued flying through space. "So far so good. Nothing's happened yet, and I should be at the Systar System in no time." she said to herself.

Suddenly, she heard something bump against the roof.

"What the...?" She looked ahead, and saw she was heading for an asteroid belt.

"Oh boy."

She cautiously dodged the asteroids, and avoided the big ones. But then she saw a giant asteroid was heading right for her!

It was coming at her quickly, and she tried to turn to avoid it, but she couldn't dodge it. She closed her eyes, and braced for impact when suddenly two people wearing blue spacesuits popped up, and broke the asteroid with their bare hands.

"Whoa." breathed Evangeline as she witnessed what had just happened.

They floated towards her ship, and motioned them to let them in. At first Evangeline was hesitant, but let them in through the hatch.

"Who are you guys?" she asked.

The two took off their helmets revealing them to be a man and woman. The woman had short blonde hair in a ponytail, while the man had scruffy brown hair, and beard. But both wore black headbands on their heads.

"We're Master Breakers, soldiers in Sgt. Rexton's army." answered the man.

"Do you think you could help me? I need to get to the Systar System." Evangeline wondered.

"She's going the Systar System." the woman told the man.

"Excuse us." the man told Evangeline.

They turned their backs to her, and whispered. Then they turned around and faced her.

"We'll take you to Sgt. Rexton." replied the woman.

"But would you mind if we drove, it looks like you're new to space travel." the man suggested.

"Oh, yes, go ahead." answered Evangeline.

The woman got in the driver's seat, and flew the ship through the asteroid belt.

* * *

Once they were out of it, they came to an enormous black ship. The door to it opened, and the woman flew Evangeline's ship into it. The man broke the ship to get out of it, and Evangeline looked around at her new surroundings.

"Soldiers!" called a sharp voice.

The two stood at attention, as a figure came into the light. It was a woman with brown in a bob cut, and she wore a blue long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black gloves.

"Who's this?" she asked, looking at Evangeline.

"We found her flying around space, she's going to the Systar System, Ma'am." explained the woman.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's really important I get there." Evangeline told her.

"I see, you two back to work."

"Yes, Ma'am." the two replied, and they left.

"Who are you?" wondered Evangeline.

"The name's Sgt. Rexton, Sargent Darlene Rexton. Leader of the Master Breakers, technology wizard, and raptor owner." the woman told her.

"Wow." replied Evangeline.

"And you are?" asked Sgt. Rexton.

"Oh, Evangeline Brickowski. From Apocolypseburg."

"And why are you going to the Systar System, Evangeline?"

"It's sort of a long story." Evangeline told her.

"Well then let's talk and walk." suggested Sgt. Rexton.

As the two walked, Evangeline explained how her friends had been kidnapped and how she needed to save them.

"I must say that's a really big problem, Evangeline." Sgt. Rexton replied.

"I know." said Evangeline.

"But I have to say you're pretty brave to go to the Systar System."

"Oh, thanks."

"That place is run by an evil queen who brainwashes people to be part of her world. She'll probably do the same to your friends." Sgt. Rexton told her.

"Oh no." replied Evangeline, in a worried voice.

"But don't worry, that takes a while to happen. You must be famished from your journey. Come we'll have some coffee." Sgt. Rexton offered.

Feeling a bit thirsty, Evangeline accepted the offer. As she followed her, she looked around, and saw many other soldiers both man and women. They wore black tank tops, blue pants, and black gloves, and all of them were wearing black head bands.

They were either practicing sparring, working on special computers, or working with raptors. They seemed really tough, gritty, and strong. Evangeline was impressed.

* * *

Back with the others, they were flying in General Mayhem's ship. "I'm telling you I have a bad feeling about this whole thing." said Lucas.

"Come on, Wyldstyle. Maybe it won't be so bad." reasoned Unitiger.

"Yeah, that just what that queen wants you to think. We have to...and just what are you staring at?"

General Mayhem was looking at Lucas, and analyzing him. "I sense that you're hard core, defensive, and don't show your emotions. What are you hiding from everyone?" General Mayhem told him.

"You're one to talk about hiding, I'm not the one wearing a reflective mask." Lucas remarked back.

General Mayhem just sighed.

Then Lucas spotted a heart bomb behind her.

"So...where are you taking us anyway?" he asked, trying to distract the general.

"We're heading to the Planet Sparkles." They flew towards a planet that was teal and seemed to be make of crystals.

"Cool." said Betty.

"There you'll be able to take that gritty edge off." General Mayhem explained, as Lucas got the heart.

"Hello." said the heart.

"Who said that?" interrogated General Mayhem.

"Oh, that was just me." Lucas replied.

"Well it seems odd, but hello." General Mayhem told him.

Once they landed on the planet, they went into a building.

"Be alert, guys." Lucas whispered to the others.

In the building, many Duplo figures were getting different types of spa treatments and nice relaxing music played in the background.

"Welcome visitors." came a soothing voice.

Everyone looked up, and saw a blue vampire with sparkly hair and blue clothes and cape coming in for a landing.

"I am Balthazar, welcome to the Palace of Infinite Reflection, namaste." he said.

"Spiritual." replied Unitiger.

"Don't fall for it, he's a vampire." Lucas told them.

"I prefer to be called a non-threatening attractive teen vampire. I talk about feelings, run this health spa, and DJ on the side. You're welcome to the spa treatments." Balthazar told them.

"Guys, stay strong and have..." Lucas said, but the others had already started their treatments.

Fluffytail was in a small tub. "It feels good to have barnacles scrapped off me." she said, as a worker scrubbed off the barnacles from the treasure chest her head was attached to.

"Seriously?" Lucas asked.

Betty was in a seat, and was getting a pedicure. "This is so nice." she replied.

Unitiger was getting his fur cleaned, and Batgirl was getting her back massaged.

"This is just what my back needed." replied Batgirl.

"Come on Wyldstyle, this is so relaxing." she told him.

"He requires stronger treatments." General Mayhem told Balthazar.

"I'm not falling for this." said Lucas, trying to walk away. But Balthazar stopped him.

"Come now, first you'll get a hot stone massage." said Balthazar.

One of the female vampires pulled off his shirt, he got lifted onto a massage table, and two hot rocks were placed on his back. Lucas winced in pain.

"Next you'll have an exfoliating scrub, a facial mask and peel, and a glitter wash and sparkle rinse."

As each procedure was done, Lucas found it uncomfortable.

"Is really relaxing, no?" questioned Balthazar.

Lucas just spat out some glitter, and frowned.

* * *

On Sgt. Rexton's ship, Evangeline had just finished her coffee. "Thank you for the coffee." she said.

"No problem." replied Sgt. Rexton, taking her mug. Then a soldier came into the room.

"Excuse me, Sergeant." he piped up.

"Yes, soldier?" Sgt. Rexton asked.

"I'm here to inform you that all the raptors have been fed, all are accounted for, and healthy."

"Good. Now back to your post." Sgt. Rexton told her.

"Yes, Ma'am." And he left.

"Gee, your soldiers sure are obedient, and tough too." Evangeline observed.

"Thanks, trained them all myself. We're heading to the Systar System ourselves have to defeat that queen. Gotta be tough to do that." Sgt. Rexton told her.

"Hey, do you could teach me to be tough. My friends tell me I need to toughen up, do you think you could help me?" Evangeline wondered.

"Hmm, I think I could. In fact, you'd make a nice addition to my army. But first you'd need to put on this headband." said Sgt. Rexton, pulling a black headband out of her pocket.

Evangeline stared at it, it was just like all the one all the other soldiers wore.

"Okay." she said, taking it, and then she placed it on her forehead.

"Now what?"

"Now this." Sgt. Rexton told her, pulling out a small remote control, and pressing a button.

The headband crackled, and sent a wave of electricity through Evangeline's body. At first she jerked and twitched, but then she stood at attention.

"Are you ready to become a Master Breaker?" Sgt. Rexton asked her.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." replied Evangeline.

"Good. Now first thing's first, this long hair has to go. Let's get you a makeover." Sgt. Rexton told her, as she smiled evilly, and she led Evangeline to another room.

**That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. True Form

**Chapter 6: True Form**

**Phetiamwantip: Thanks**

**AssassinPerson: Yes it is, and I'm glad.**

**StarHeart Specials: I call it mind control. And no he didn't, and I'm glad you're curious**

**Agent BM: Thanks, and thanks for offering some**

**Ariana Labastida: You'll have to wait and see**

**Calvin: You got that right**

* * *

Sgt. Rexton had taken Evangeline to a room, where the soldiers got their hair done, and sat her in a chair.

"Give her a soldier's hair style." she ordered one of her soldiers.

One of the soldiers who acted as a barber, put a tarp around Evangeline, and began cutting her hair.

By the time he finished, Evangeline's once waist long brown hair now just went a little past her shoulders, and was put in a ponytail.

"Well what do you think Evangeline?" she asked her.

"Perfect." Evangeline replied, as she looked in the mirror.

"Good, now that you've got the hair, you need the right clothes." Sgt. Rexton told her.

In another room, she gave Evangeline a spare uniform, and had her change in a dressing room. When she came out, she looked exactly like the other women soldiers.

"Perfect, but one little thing. That pendent is against regulations. Hand it over."

Evangeline then took off her pendent, and gave it to Sgt. Rexton. From the pendant Viruvia's spirit looked worried for Evangeline, and then Sgt. Rexton put the pendant in her pocket.

"Are you ready to start training?"

"Yes, ma'am." answered Evangeline.

"Excellent, come with me and we'll get started."

* * *

Back in the Systar System, each of the five was put into a different room.

"What is this?" asked Lucas, as he was forced towards the door.

"This is just part of the treatment Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi requested for you. Just relax and let the music flow through your body." Balthazar explained.

Lucas was then pushed into a room by the guards.

"Give him something strong, something that'll break him." General Mayhem told him.

"Don't worry, GM, I have just the song." Balthazar assured.

He put a record on his turn table, and started to DJ.

Inside the room, Lucas was placed in, four large speakers appeared and began playing a pop song.

"What the...(groans) no!" protested Lucas, as he covered his ears.

He desperately looked for a way out, as he tried to block out the music.

He destroyed one of the speakers, and used the parts to build some earmuffs, and a crowbar to pry the door open. When he got out, he saw he's ended up in Unitiger's room. He was happily dancing to the tune.

"Unitiger, we've got to get out of here." Lucas told him.

"Come on Wyldstyle this music's great. Just dance." Unitiger said.

Another door opened to reveal Betty, covered in glitter and wearing star shaped sunglasses.

"I'm loving this place, and this glitter is like stars." she remarked.

The door to Fluffytail's room, she'd made a new body out of musical instruments.

"I should've thought of using instruments years ago." she said happily.

Then the final door, which revealed Batgirl opened.

"This song is awesome." she informed.

"Come on Wyldstyle loosen up, and join the fun." Unitiger urged, as they all danced towards him.

"Guys, don't you see what's happening, they're turning us into mindless zombies." Lucas tried to warn.

"Aw, don't be such a party pooper." replied Betty.

Lucas realized he was starting to dance too.

"(Growls), shoulders stop moving." he told himself.

He ran up some stairs, looking for a way out, and saw an air duct. Using his master building skills, he constructed a bridge that allowed him to get into the duct, he then began crawling through the vent, looking for a way out.

* * *

On Sgt. Rexton's ship, Evangeline had practiced the art of master breaking. She smashed, crushed, shattered, and destroyed many things, rendering them into useless pieces.

"Good work, Evangeline. You are ready." Sgt. Rexton complimented.

"Thank you, ma'am." Evangeline replied.

Another woman soldier came up to the two.

"Sgt. Rexton."

"Yes, soldier?"

"We're now approaching the Systar System."

"Tell everyone to gather at the bridge, and bring the ship in for a landing."

"Yes, ma'am."

And she hurried off.

"Evangeline, come with me."

And Evangeline followed Sgt. Rexton. They went upstairs, and walked up to the railing; many soldiers stood below them.

"Soldiers, this is happening right now. I want you all to go out there and destroy this place." Sgt. Rexton commanded.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" all the soldiers answered.

When the ship landed all the soldiers walked out of the ship, and began marching on. They had landed in a jungle like place, and were surrounded by many plants and trees.

Evangeline joined the other soldiers in smashing the trees, rocks, and plants. Then they came to a small town, with many houses, and many citizens were going about their business. As Evangeline walked, she saw Superman, moving his lawn.

"Hey, Evangeline. Long time no see." he greeted.

"Superman." Evangeline answered simply.

"Actually, I'm Silly Man now. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to do this." Evangeline explained, and she smashed his lawn mower.

"Evangeline what are you doing?" he asked in shock.

Soon all of the Master Breakers began destroying the entire town. Sgt. Rexton smiled at all the destruction that was happening.

"Enough, everyone! It's time to let the queen know we're here." she announced, and everyone went back to the ship.

* * *

After the others had gotten that song stuck in their heads, General Mayhem had them get back in the ship to take them back to Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi.

"That last one escaped." Balthazar informed General Mayhem.

"Keep an eye out for him, we need all of them for the queen's plan." General Mayhem told him.

Balthazar bowed, and went back to the spa. Lucas had been watching from behind a statue, and when he saw General Mayhem's ship beginning to take off, he scurried to it, jumped, and held onto the bottom.

"Oh my gosh, this place is great." said Betty.

"You got that right, lassie." agreed Fluffytail.

"But wait, where's Wyldstyle?" wondered Unitiger.

"Yeah, where is he?" asked Batgirl.

"Don't worry, he'll be joining us soon." General Mayhem told them.

She flew them to the queen's palace, and had them follow her inside. Lucas carefully got off the ship, and cautiously followed them. In the queen's dining hall a banquet was laid out, and she was sitting at one end of the table.

"Hello again, everyone, I trust you enjoyed your time on Planet Sparkles?" said Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi, as she saw them come in.

"Yeah, it was so nice." answered Batgirl.

"Where's the fifth one?" Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi asked General Mayhem.

"He escaped, but not to worry, we'll find him soon." General Mayhem explained.

"Good. Now please sit, you must be hungry."

The others did, and began helping themselves to the delicious looking food.

Lucas had snuck into the palace through a window, and climbed through another air duct. He quietly crawled through the tunnel, until he came to a vent. He saw that he was right above the dining room.

"Now like I said before, I have a big plan for both our worlds, and you're all going to be part of it." Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi told them.

"How?" asked Unitiger.

"I'll tell you, but before that I want you all to see something."

"What is this evil queen doing?" Lucas whispered.

"The queen will now change into her original form." announced General Mayhem.

Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi changed, and to everyone's surprised, she transformed into the heart that Evangeline had created years ago.

"Oh my god...(screams)." said Lucas.

He was so amazed by what the queen really was, he fell through the vent, and landed right on the floor.

"Wyldstyle?" the other four asked.

"Where'd you come from?" interrogated General Mayhem.

"(Groans), you're really not evil." Lucas said to the queen, as he got up.

Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi then changed into another form. "No, I've been telling you that." she told him.

"And you guys aren't really brainwashed?" asked Lucas to his friends.

"No, we were just having a good time." Unitiger told him.

"Yeah, it's so much fun here." added Batgirl.

"You'd know that if you just loosed up." said General Mayhem.

She took off her helmet to reveal a kind looking girl with blue hair in two pigtails.

"So if you're not evil why'd you attack us?" Lucas questioned.

"We just wanted peace, but sometimes the Duplo creatures can have trouble communicating, so that why they caused that trouble years ago." General Mayhem explained.

"Oh, well...I guess I owe you both an apology." Lucas admitted.

"And your apology is accepted, Wyldstyle." said Queen Watervra Wa'Nabi. "Now that that's out of the way, we can start my plan. General Mayhem?"

General Mayhem walked to a table, and picked up a piece of paper and a paper.

"Since you're the leaders of Apocalypseburg, I'd like you to sign this peace treaty. It says that we both want to get along, and come together in unity."

"We'd be honored to sign it." said Unitiger.

General Mayhem was just about to hand them the pen, when Lucas spoke up.

"Wait, we can't sign it." he told the others.

"But Wyldstyle, they just said they be peaceful." Fluffytail told him.

"I mean we can't sign it yet. Evangeline's not here." he reminded them.

"Oh, that's right." Betty realized and the others did too.

"Who is this Evangeline?" asked Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi.

"A girl from Apocalypseburg. But she wasn't like the others. Kinda weird." General Mayhem explained to the queen.

"Hey, she's not weird. Evangeline's kind, compassionate, optimistic, cheerful, and she's truly special. If anyone's name deserves to be on this treaty, it's hers." Lucas declared. And all the others agreed.

"Well if that's the case, General Mayhem go back to Apocalypseburg, and bring Evangeline here." Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi instructed.

"Yes, Your Highness." answered General Mayhem.

"I'm going with you, she'll go if I explain everything to her." said Lucas.

But before anyone could even stand, there was a loud crash, and the wall to the palace collapsed!

**That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. Tough as Nails

**Chapter 7: Tough as Nails**

**Phetiamwantip: Thx, there's one more go after this**

**Agent BM: Thx, glad you thought so**

**AssassinPerson: Thank you, and I'm glad you're enjoying it. And you'll see, can you tell me what changes you liked?  
**

**Ariana Labastida: It will have a happy ending**

**Calvin: Yes, and you're about to find out**

**(A/N: Thx agent bm for helping me with part of this)**

* * *

Everyone fell back, when the wall collapsed. "What the?" asked Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi, as she got up, and changed into another form.

As they got up they saw Sgt. Rexton walk in.

"Hello, everyone hope I didn't miss the big event." she said.

"Who are you?" asked General Mayhem.

"Sgt. Darlene Rexton, leader of the Master Breakers." Sgt. Rexton explained.

"Master breakers?" asked Betty.

"What are you doing here, and what do you want?" interrogated Lucas.

"I'm here to destroy this entire place, forever." she explained.

"And how do you plan to do that?" wondered Batgirl.

"With the help of my soldiers of course. They're already hard at work on it." Sgt. Rexton told them.

They all hurried to a nearby window, and saw the soldiers breaking everything, tormenting the citizens, and raptors chasing everyone.

"You can't do this." protested Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi.

"Sorry Queenie, but I am. In fact, you all should meet my newest recruit."

Sgt. Rexton blew a whistle, and inside came Evangeline.

"Who be this?" asked Fluffytail.

"What's wrong guys, don't you recognize me?" questioned Evangeline.

Lucas looked closely, but was shocked when he realized..."Evangeline!?" they all cried.

"Got that right."

"Evangeline, what happened to you?" wondered Lucas.

"What happened was that Sgt. Rexton's opened my eyes to a whole new world." Evangeline explained, as she span around, so they could see her fully in uniform.

That's when they saw her hair.

"You cut your hair?" Unitiger asked.

"Not me, one of Sgt. Rexton's soldiers did."

"But you said you'd never let anyone cut your hair." Betty told her.

"That was the old Evangeline, this is the new me. Besides I thought you all wanted me to change." Evangeline told them.

The five didn't say anything. Sgt. Rexton called more of her soldiers, and had them take the five, General Mayhem, and Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi prisoners.

"Wait." called Sgt. Rexton. She took Evangeline's pendant out of her pocket, and threw it to Lucas.

"But Evangeline this is your pendant." he said to her.

"Ah, I have no need for that anymore." Evangeline told him.

"Come Evangeline there's work to be done." said Sgt. Rexton as they walked away.

* * *

The five plus General Mayhem and the queen were taken to the dungeon. Where they were put in a cell, and guarded.

"I can't believe this is happening." said Batgirl.

"Me either. But the thing I really can't believe is that Evangeline's part of this." replied Lucas.

"You said she was compassionate and kind." Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi told them.

"She was but...she's changed." said Unitiger.

"You know, I know we all wanted her to change and be tougher, but...I want the old Evangeline back." said Lucas, glumly.

Then Evangeline's pendant began to glow.

"Lucas, the pendant is glowing." informed Betty.

"What the...?" Lucas wondered looking it.

And Vitruvia's face appeared.

"Vitruvia?"

The others minus Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi and General Mayhem were shocked.

"Wyldstyle, listen to me, Evangeline isn't in her right mind." she told him.

"Yeah we got that." said Fluffytail.

"No, I mean literally. That headband is a mind control device." Vitruvia informed.

"Mind control?" replied Lucas.

Suddenly they heard footsteps, and saw Sgt. Rexton come up to their cell.

"Enjoying your new surrounding?" she asked them.

"Why are you doing this to us?" interrogated General Mayhem.

"Revenge. I'm getting back at you all for what you did to me." Sgt. Rexton explained.

"What did we ever do to you?" asked Fluffytail.

"You know a better question is what you did to Evangeline."

"What does that have to do with anything?" wondered Lucas.

"A lot actually because...I'm Evangeline."

"What?" they all asked in confusion.

"Well not her, her, but her from the future." Sgt. Rexton explained.

"But, if you're Evangeline from the future, why are you here and doing this, and what happened to you?" questioned Betty.

"Let me explain. It was years ago, when you guys were captured by General Mayhem, and I went after you. But my ship crashed on a deserted planet. I spent almost a year there and no one ever came to look for me. Then I constructed another ship, and flew to the Systar System. But when I got there you all were all having the time of your lives. You'd forgotten all about me, and never even bothered looking for me. I was so hurt, I hid out underground, cut off all my hair, and invented master breaking. But then my hurt grew into anger, I was mad at all of you, my so called friends for forgetting me and I was mad at you two for taking them and making them forget." Sgt. Rexton told.

"But how'd you get here?" wondered General Mayhem.

"While underground, I thought if only I could turn back time and stop this from happening. Then I thought hey why not? I constructed a time machine, and went back in town collecting dinosaurs, and people to help carry out my plan. I came back to the time where I went to go rescue you guys, had my soldiers save myself, and turned her into a tough soldier."

"But why the mind control devices?" asked Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi.

"Well I couldn't have anyone getting any ideas about stopping me could I? And soon enough the Evangeline you all once knew will be gone forever."

As Sgt. Rexton began walking away, she turned back.

"You hurt me the most Lucas."

And she left.

"Oh my gosh." replied General Mayhem.

"I can't believe the once sweet Evangeline turned into that." said Batgirl.

"And there's nothing we can do. And it's our fault." said Lucas.

"Wyldstyle, everyone, listen to me it's not too late to save the present Evangeline." Vitruvia spoke up.

"How, she's being mind controlled and she's going to turn into Sgt. Rexton." Lucas told her.

"But the real Evangeline is still in herself, you just have to get her out." Vitruvia explained. Then the pendant stopped glowing.

"Guys she's right, we've got to save Evangeline." Lucas declared, standing up.

"But how do we get out of here? The door's locked." said Unitiger.

"Leave that to me." General Mayhem told them.

She walked up to the door, and touched each of the guards in a certain place on the back of their necks. They fell to the ground unconscious.

"How'd you do that?" asked Batgirl.

"Pressure points." explained General Mayhem.

She then took a hair pin out of her hair, and picked the lock. And everyone hurried out of the dungeon to save Evangeline.

* * *

Outside, most of the Systar System was in ruins, as Sgt. Rexton's soldiers kept destroying everyone.

"Everything is almost destroyed, Sgt. Rexton." Evangeline informed her.

"Excellent. Now Evangeline I have a special job for you." Sgt. Rexton told her.

"What is that ma'am?"

"If we can destroy the center of the world, the whole system will crumble. It's located at the top of that temple, and I'm giving that job to you. Go and destroy this place once and for all." Sgt. Rexton ordered.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Evangeline answered, and she started up the steps.

The others managed to get outside, and saw what Evangeline was doing.

"Oh my gosh, if she smashes the top of the temple, everything will be completely destroyed." cried Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi.

"We've gotta snap her out of it." said Betty.

"But how?" wondered Fluffytail.

He thought for a moment, and Lucas came up with an idea.

"Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi, can you turn into a megaphone?" he asked.

"You got it." she answered, and she changed into a large megaphone.

"Evangeline, if you can hear me listen." Lucas called into her.

Evangeline could hear him, but kept on. Sgt. Rexton saw what was happening, and ordered her soldiers to stop them while she hurried to the temple.

"You're not some tough hardened soldier, you're Evangeline Brickowski." Lucas continued.

The others fought off the soldiers, that got near them.

"You're sweet, peaceful, gentle, and kind. Please remember who you really are." Lucas continued.

As Evangeline reached the top, and was about to smash the center, Lucas' last words got to her. Her eyes widened as she remembered all she'd done in the last few years. Meeting Lucas, saving the universe, coming up with ideas, and remembered what Vitruvia told her, "Never forget who you truly are."

She stopped herself, and didn't destroy the top of the temple.

"I think it worked." Lucas told the others.

"NO! You will destroy this place." Sgt. Rexton commanded her.

"No, I won't." Evangeline told her, and she tried to attack her.

Sgt. Rexton pulled out her remote, and turned up the power on the headband. A blast of electricity went through Evangeline's body, but she kept going, and managed to grab her. The two struggled, and then fell down the many stairs.

When they got to the bottom, Sgt. Rexton kept turning up the power. Evangeline ignored the pain as best she could and kept fighting.

"Evangeline needs help!" cried Unitiger, as he kept fighting off soldiers.

Remembering something, Lucas pulled the heart bomb out of his pocket.

"EVANGELINE, CATCH!" he shouted to her, as he threw the heart.

Evangeline heard him, and caught the heart. She then threw it at Sgt. Rexton.

It landed right on top of her, and the heart told her, "Hello", before blowing up. With giant blast, bricks, dust, and debris flew everywhere. After all the dust cleared, Sgt. Rexton was no where in sight.

All the soldiers now free of Sgt. Rexton's mind control, stopped attacking, and looked around in a daze. Lucas and the others began hurrying over to Evangeline. But despite her victory, Evangeline didn't feel good.

Her head pounded, she felt woozy, the whole world started to spin, and felt like she was gonna throw up. The next thing she knew her knees buckled, and she fell to the ground. Lucas and the others finally got to her.

"Evangeline are you okay?" asked Lucas, concerned as he knelt down to her.

"I...think I need to...lie...down." Evangeline muttered.

The last thing she saw were the concerned looks on her friends faces, before blacking out.

**That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. United in Harmony

**Chapter**** 8: United in Harmony**

**Phetiamwatip: Thx**

**Agent BM: Thx, glad you think so**

**Ariana Labastida: They will**

**Calvin: Yes she did**

* * *

Evangeline slowly opened her eyes. At first her vision was blurry, but then it cleared up. She looked around, and saw she was in a special room. The walls were light pink, there was a window with blue curtains, the floor was white and shiny, a flat screen TV stood on a stand in front of her bed, and it looked like there was a small living room complete with a rug, couch, chair, and dining room table.

Lucas was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Evangeline managed to find her voice, and called out to him.

"Lucas."

He looked up, and quickly hurried over to her.

"Evangeline, you're awake." he said.

"Yeah, but where am I, what's...(groans)."

She groaned because she tried to sit up, but the second she did her head pounded severely.

"Careful." Lucas told her, lying her back down. He then took a remote control, pressed a button, and the bed lifted her up. Then he got her an ice pack, which she put on her head.

"That better?"

"Yeah, but why am I in this hotel?" Evangeline wondered.

"This isn't a hotel, you're in a hospital." Lucas explained.

Hearing that, she looked around some more. She realized that she wasn't in the clothes she last remembered, instead she was in a purple hospital gown, there was a bandage around her head, and she was attatched to an IV.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"If I'm right they should've arrived by now. I'm gonna go tell them you're awake. Be right back." said Lucas. He hurried out of the room, and left Evangeline with her thoughts.

She remembered it all, becoming a Master Breaker, destroying everything in sight, and nearly causing the destruction of the entire Systar System.

"How could I have done such a thing?" she whispered to herself.

When the door opened again, she looked up and saw Lucas and the others. They were carrying cards, flowers, and balloons.

"Evangeline, you're finally awake." said Unitiger.

"We were so worried about you." added Batgirl.

"How're you feeling?" asked Betty.

"You gave us quite a scare there, lassie." Fluffytail told her.

"It's nice to see you guys. But I still have questions." Evangeline replied.

"Of course, you must be confused." said Lucas.

"First, how'd I get here, last thing I remember before blacking out was being surrounded by broken bricks and stopping Sgt. Rexton."

"You passed out, and Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi called an ambulance, and told the doctors that you get VIP treatment." explained Unitiger.

"That explains the nice room. How long have I been out?" said Evangeline.

"Two days, you were in pretty bad shape. You were severely electrocuted, and that mind control headband left a two-degree burn on your head." Batgirl explained to her.

"Well at least Sgt. Rexton's gone forever." Evangeline replied.

"Well, not exactly." Lucas told her.

"What do you mean?"

The others explained the true identity of Sgt. Darlene Rexton, and her true motives.

"Me, she was a version of me from the future? I-I can't believe I could turn into someone so...horrible." Evangeline sputtered.

"Well, you sorta turned into that because of us." Betty admitted.

"Yeah, and we're sorry for doing that to you." Fluffytail added.

"And we're sorry for trying to change you. You're perfect just the way you are." Lucas told her sincerely.

"Thanks guys. And I'm sorry, for turning into a violent destructive sergeant." Evangeline told them.

Then the door opened to reveal a doctor.

"All right, everyone I need some time alone with the patient." he announced.

"We'll be right outside, Evangeline." said Betty, and everyone started leaving except Lucas.

"Aren't you going, Lucas?" asked Evangeline.

"I haven't left this room since you were brought here and I'm not leaving now." Lucas told her.

"What?"

"Lucas stayed with you all the whole time you were sleeping." Unitiger informed her on his way out.

"Really?" she asked.

Lucas nodded, and the doctor examined her. Her heart, lungs, and temperature were good. She wasn't nauseous, and her burn was healing.

"You seem to be healing well, Evangeline. But I'd like you to stay here for about two days for observation." the doctor told her.

After he left, the others came back in.

"So what'd he say?" wondered Betty.

"I'm okay, but I have to stay here for two days. Though I'd rather not." Evangeline told them.

She didn't feel very comfortable, the room was cold, she was still a little confused, and the bed wasn't like her own.

"We'll help you, Evangeline." said Unitiger.

He went over to a closet, and pulled out a blanket with his mouth; then he put it on the bed.

"There you go."

"Thanks." said Evangeline putting the blanket over her.

"And here's another pillow." said Betty, and she put it behind Evangeline's head.

"Here's a glass of water. You be best thirsty after all you've been through." said Fluffytail, handing her a glass.

Evangeline took it, and drank it all.

"And be sure to check out the TV, they have over 1,000 channels." Batgirl told her, giving her the remote.

"Thanks guys." said Evangeline.

"Hello, may I come in?" asked a voice.

Everyone looked and saw Balthazar.

"Who are you?" asked Evangeline, a little frightened.

"It's okay, Evangeline. This is Balthazar, he's a good guy." Lucas assured her.

"Yes don't be alarmed. I often come to the hospital offering comfort to patients. And I come bearing gifts." replied Balthazar.

He gave Evangeline a fluffy robe, some socks, and some slippers.

"Thank you all, but if you don't mind, I'd like to rest some more."

"Of course." said Batgirl, and they all left. Evangeline settled into bed, and fell back asleep with Lucas looking after her.

* * *

Over the next two days, Evangeline regained her strength. She was able to eat, and walked around the hospital. However when she saw herself in the mirror while in the restroom, she looked at her hair.

"I can't believe I let someone cut my hair." she said to herself. She felt a little sad about losing her long locks.

"Your hair will grow back, Evangeline." Lucas comforted. "Besides, you still look great."

Evangeline smiled.

"Thanks, at least I can still style it." She then put her hair into a braid.

* * *

Then came the day she was to be discharged. Lucas brought her some clothes and she gave her back her pendant.

Vitruvia was glad that she healed up well. And after changing, he wheeled her out of the hospital in a wheelchair.

Outside Evangeline saw that everyone was working together to rebuild things. The citizens of Apocalypseburg had been brought there and were helping out.

"So where are we going to go?" Evangeline asked Lucas.

"First we have to go to the see the queen." he told her.

They got in a car, and drove to the palace. When they got there, everyone was waiting for them. Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi stood in the center, with General Mayhem by her side.

"Welcome Evangeline Brickowski. We haven't been formally introduced, but I am Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi."

"Hello, your highness." greeted Evangeline.

"I trust you rested well in the hospital."

"Yes, thank you for setting me up with that room. And I'm sorry I nearly destroyed your world."

"It wasn't your fault. You were being controlled by an evil sergeant. Speaking of which, I hope she's really gone forever."

"She is, I'll never turn into Darlene Rexton, not with all my friends here." Evangeline told her.

"Great, now that you're healed up we have business to take care of. General Mayhem?"

She stepped forward with the peace treaty.

"We'd like for you to be the first one to sign this treaty, saying that our worlds will come together in peace." she explained.

"It'd be an honor." said Evangeline.

She took the pen, and signed her name at the bottom, then the others did so too. Then Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi and Generam Mayhem signed it.

"And it's done, from now on this place will be called Syspocalypsestar." Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi announced.

Everyone cheered, after talking and learning that while she was asleep, General Mayhem and the others had went back to Apocalypseburg, informed them of the true motives of the queen and brought them here, Lucas tapped Evangeline on the shoulder.

"Hey, Evangeline I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Come with me."

They said goodbye to everyone, and got back in their car. They drove for a while until they came to their destination. Evangeline couldn't believe her eyes.

In a nice little spot surrounded by green grass and a couple of trees, was the house she'd built for the two of them.

"But, it was destroyed." she said, getting out of the car.

"I know, but I had some people rebuild it here. So what do you think?" Lucas told her as he followed.

"I love it." Evangeline squealed.

Then to her surprise Lucas picked her up, and carried her over the threshold. He put her down, and they walked out back on the porch.

"You were right, Evangeline, everything is awesome again." Lucas told her.

"No, it's even better than before." she corrected.

**The End, thank you all for your reviews, and thank you agent bm for all your help.**


End file.
